toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
District 6
District 6 Toastmasters serves 280+ Toastmaster Clubs and 5500 members in Southern, Central and Northeastern Minnesota; West-Central Ontario, Canada. The 2005-2006 District Governor was Theo W. Black, DTM. The LGET and LGM were Jeannette Bauch, DTM and Pat Croal, DTM. Theo is also a Past International Director representing Region 4 for 2009-2010, and representing Region 11 for 2010-2011. Theo was a candidate for Toastmasters International 2nd Vice President in 2011-2012. The District 6 Website URL is http://www.d6tm.org/ 2005-2006 Conferences 2005 District 6 Fall Conference The 2005 District 6 Fall Conference was held on October 14-15, 2005 at Madden's Resort near Brainerd, Minnesota. The theme for the conference was Toastmasters: Larger Than Life. The Conference Chairs were Joan Watson and Rich Andresen. District Speech Contest Winners Humorous Speech 1st Place - Dave Oliver 2nd Place - Don Scott Table Topics 1st Place - Earl Roethke 2nd Place - Roger Revak ---- 2005-2006 District 6 Office District 6 Governor, Theo Black, DTM Lieutenant Governor Education & Training, Jeannette Bauch, DTM Lieutenant Governor Marketing, Pat Croal, DTM District Public Relations Officer, Lonnie Yohannes District Secretary, Terry Ragan District Treasurer, George Kane ﻿'''﻿ Central Division Governor, Garry Teigland Eastern Division Governor, Frank Mayers Frontier Division Governor, Ann Sullivan International Division Governor, Henry Korpela Metro Division Governor, Joan Estenson Northern Division Governor, Harriet Beadell Prairie Division Governor, Anne Groetsch Rivers Division Governor, Kirk Johnson Southern Division Governor, Brian Hinton Western Division Governor, Mark Forsberg ---- "Fall 2005 Communication and Leadership Recipient - Bob Fisher" In 1996, local shoe repairman Bob Fisher decided to take on the personal mission of making an impact on his community. He came up with the idea of a winter sleep-out to raise money to buy Thanksgiving dinners for 100 families needing help. Bob set a goal of raising $7,000 and was committed to sleeping out in his tent until he met that goal. Two weeks later, Bob was back in his own bed, and the client families of Interfaith Outreach & Community Partners received wonderful dinners provided through the $10,000 Bob had raised. In subsequent discussions between Bob and IOCP, Bob became aware that the most pressing need facing IOCP clients was housing. So Bob resolved to repeat his sleep out each year, but to dedicate the funds he raised to the help meet the housing needs of families in our community. In 2005, Bob's Sleepout will raise over $1,000,000. We are honored to have Bob join us at Madden's to receive the District 6 Communication and Leadership Award. Bob's Sleepout ---- '''Keynote Speaker Cliff Heinsch 2005-2007 International Director, Region IV Keynote: "Find Your Voice, Serve Your World" The 1st Year Toastmasters Region IV International Director from Brooklyn Park in Minnesota (District 6) was Cliff Heinsch. Cliff?s passion is success through servant leadership. Cliff serves the districts and members of Region IV by encouraging the district leadership teams to focus on becoming Distinguished Districts. In doing so, Districts extends the many benefits that Toastmasters provides to new and existing members. Cliff is employed by Trane. 2006 District 6 Spring Conference The 2006 District 6 Spring Conference was held on May 12-13, 2006 at the Sheraton Four Points Hotel in Minneapolis, Minnesota. The theme for the conference was Springtime in Paris. District Speech Contest Winners The District International Speech Contest Winner, Pele Raymond, will compete at the Region IV Conference on June 17, 2006 International Speech 1st Place - Pele Raymond 2nd Place - Chez Raginiak 3rd Place - Kristin Mannix Table Topics 1st Place - Jim Fiebke 2nd Place - David Goldsworthy 3rd Place - Teresa Wernecke ---- Award Winners Don Murray Award, Linda Samens Lorin Pollmann Award, Cultivated Toastmasters - Club # 4972 Lou Novak Award. Garry Teigland Club Visitor Packet Contest, 1st Place - Happy Talkers 2nd Place - Sound Bytes 3rd Place - GRE Energizers 2006 Newsletter Winner, The Morning Toast, St. Paul Speakers 2006 Web Contest Winner, Hutchinson II Toastmasters 2006 Flyer/Brochure Winner, Noontime Expressions 2006 Other PR Contest Winner, Wordsmiths ---- 2006-2007 District 6 Officers Elected District 6 Governor, Jeannette Bauch, DTM Lieutenant Governor Education & Training, Pat Croal, DTM Lieutenant Governor Marketing, Joan Watson, DTM Central Div. Gov., Kathy Neumiller Eastern Div. Gov., Waheed Ayinde Frontier Div. Gov., Joe Brabeck International Div. Gov., Lyndah Korpela Metro Div. Gov., Craig Ostrem Northern Div. Gov., Georgia Thometz Prairie Div. Gov., Bret Jenkin Rivers Div. Gov., Cathy Sever Southern Div. Gov., Terry Ragan Western Div. Gov., Elke Stephan Communication and Leadership Recipient - Pamela G. Alexander Judge Pamela G. Alexander of the Fourth Judicial District, Minnesota was selected as the 2006 C & L award winner. Judge Alexander was appointed as the first African-American judge in Hennepin County in 1983, as a Municipal Court Judge. She was promoted to District Court Judge in 1986, where she currently serves. ---- Keynote Speakers Craig Valentine, 1999 World Champion of Public Speaking Keynote: "The Way of Champions? In the summer of 1981 Craig Valentine spoke with such as pronounced lisp that his friend's father jokingly referred to him as "Daffy Duck." What did this do to the fragile 10-year old kid? It silenced him for the next 5 years. Then, through a series of fortunate and unfortunate events, Valentine discovered the 3 G's to Greatness and began his climb into a brand new life of success, which now takes him around the world as a professional speaker. Sherri Wood 2004-2006 International Director, Region IV Keynote: "Find Your Voice, Serve Your World" The 2nd Year Toastmasters Region IV International Director from District 64 in Winnipeg, Canada was Sherri Wood. Sherri?s passion is success through service, innovation and growth, serving the members of Region IV using innovative ideas for success and encouraging growth in both club and member numbers. A Toastmaster for 14 years, Sherri has been involved in building over 15 clubs. She works at CancerCare Manitoba as an Administrative Officer and has been married to fellow Toastmaster Larry Vilk, ATM-S for almost 23 years. The Divisions of District 6 'C'entral Division 'E'astern Division 'F'rontier Division 'I'nternational Division 'M'etro Division 'N'orthern Division 'P'rairie Division 'R'ivers Division 'S'outhern Division 'W'estern Division District 6 2005-2006 Hall of Fame In August of 2006, District 6 was recognized as a Select Distinguished District, #12 in the world. Members, clubs, areas, and divisions all contributed to this remarkable achievement. For more information, see: http://old.d6tm.org/HallofFame/ Category:Conferences Category:District_6 Category:Region_IV Category:Stub